dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki Koujou
Well Then....Shall We Dance Appearance Akatsuki stands at around six feet and with a more rounded face, a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek, his eye color seems to be a silver-blue. His hair is black, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. He also sports a strange glowing tattoo on his back between his shoulder blades. 1128c95f1cdae7080c5ecc7bb80bdbb6.jpg 2560x2048-devil_may_cry_dante_video_games-9448.jpg 2779173-dante.png avatar-4133234.jpg aquila_dmc_dante_by_mo0nx-d6j1ksm.jpg tumblr_mjqutzC78b1rkrb9ko1_500.gif 0f67babf4b844c404875a579b6e1843a.jpg 7e00d6e719e2f0fe6ec267ecf159236a-d8jtr3p.jpg Behavior/Personality Akatsuki's is lets get down to business type guy most of the time, perfering not to beat around the bush and get right to it when it comes down to work. Outside of that Akatsuki still a pretty serious guy but humorous guy as he does possess a sense of humor though most find his to be a little darker than others at times. Akatsuki is for the most part a humble guy or at least trys to be, as Akatsuki is known to be a show off Arrogantly showing off his skills. Even though he's a serious guy he isn't a buzz kill that doesn't know how to have a good time he just keeps himself in check though get a couple of drinks in him and that self control seems to go out the window. Akatsuki is unexpectantly, rather emphatic even when he pretends not to be, under his rough exterior is a kind hearted young man that even feels for the lost people souls who has been twisted and mangled to that of the Oni's, Demons, and monsters that lurk about. for him killing them is his way off saving them from corrupting themselves any further in hopes that one day God may forgive the atrocities that they've committed after he has delivered them their Divine Punishment. Plusssss He just like Doing it though he'll never admit that to anyone, his body languge and facial expressions tell a different story. Metally Akatsuki isn't unstable but he isnt to far from it and will somethimes break down for a breif period of time as if he's fighting with himself inside his own head. Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Priest 'Fighting Style' Street Fight: Spirtual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Tenchi soul physiology The Physiology is just as deep as the Onihoruda physiology if not deeper than that. Creating the strongest level of humnoids almost within the mortal planes of earth. Users of this ability are angels among men, their spiritual essence is angelic. Users have supernatural abilities on an angelic level. Some users powers might be dormant due to suppression by a higher power, and may have to beunlocked. User with this ability either is or can transform into an Angel a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. Divine Force Manipulation : The user has control of anything that is symbolized as divine and holy connections to gods. They are able to manipulate sacred artifacts and relics that are connected to the gods or their power. With this, the user is completely sound, happy and complete, and considered worthy of spiritual respect, allow them to achieve feats that are impossible to be reached by mere mortals. Elemental Manipulation- Users can manipulate every single element, even dark matter. Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Enhanced Immunity-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Fallout Adaptation: allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. Mountain Adaptation: allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. Plains Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of plains, including tundra, steppe and cold deserts. Valley Adaptation: allows the user to survive in the valley areas either high or low atmospheric preasure. Volcanic Adaptation: allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. 'Weapon of Choice' tumblr_mhahmba4dI1rp16h7o2_500.gif Priest in training Mentor~Jin Alexander Dante-Kat-and-Vergil-dmc-devil-may-cry-38483157-500-264.jpg 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The Priest Legion